The interoperability of computer systems and devices is generally a prerequisite for successful communication between systems and devices within a network, and also within a system of networks. Communication networks are currently used in a wide range of applications, including consumer, commercial, government and military, among others, and can range in complexity from relatively simple to highly complex. A few examples of complex communication networks are the Internet, Homeland Security, and military command and control systems.
As computer technology continues to evolve, the perceived ideal of universal interoperability between systems and devices becomes an increasingly desirable objective. The ongoing proliferation of communication devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), robotics, software-defined radios, unmanned aerial vehicles and the like, offers numerous opportunities and challenges for communication interoperability applications. In a battlefield environment, for example, a soldier equipped with a PDA could benefit significantly from target-related information supplied by a remote source such as an unmanned aerial vehicle, or from instructions relayed from a command and control center, in addition to other relevant information from a communication network. In order for this type of coordinated information gathering and distribution to be successful, however, the diverse categories of systems and devices within a communication network must be generally compatible with interoperability standards.
An information based network with a high degree of interoperability between remote assets (nodes) and one or more command and control nodes can be designated a network-centric operation (NCO). In general, an NCO represents the ability of geographically separated entities (nodes) to share information efficiently, to collaborate on tasks, and to synchronize actions within a network-centric environment. For a mobile NCO environment, as for example in a battlefield situation, the ability of a command and control node to interoperate with diverse remote nodes is typically enabled by an a-priori registration in a local network registry of anticipated remote nodes. For a truly dynamic (ad-hoc) mobile network capability, however, it would be advantageous to enable a remote node to enter the NCO environment without an a-priori arrangement. That is, the overall flexibility of an NCO could be significantly enhanced if an unanticipated remote node could enter the NCO environment by registering with the network “on the fly”.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatus to enable a node to enter a network without a-priori registration. In addition, it is desirable that an “on the fly” registration include identification, authentication, and non-repudiation of the entering node during the registration process. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.